


Gone, and a cloud in my heart

by bookaddict43



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to remember everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone, and a cloud in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [H50 Beatlemania prompt fest](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/151431.html#comments) at Live Journal. 2nd Person POV

Danny's eyes slam shut as your hand slides over his cock and you can't help kissing him. His lips are as irresistible as the rest of his body and you taste and taste as much as you can.

You need to savour this and imprint it on your memory because you know he's not here for good. He'll leave if Gracie needs him and you would never stop him. Never.

Danny's commitment to Grace, to his family, is one of the many things you love about him. You can't deny it hits all your buttons and it's why you won't beg him to stay when the time comes.

So you carefully lock away every memory of him and keep kissing and kissing, tasting and inhaling against the time your life is empty again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Not-Valentine's Itty-Bitty Podfic Anthology 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/679236) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
